


尤桐｜嗜戀症

by purplemoon339



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoon339/pseuds/purplemoon339
Summary: 嗜戀症 疾病設定原作者是雞塊原帖連結我附在尾端雖然不知道顯不顯示得出來設定莫名很戳我就寫了沒頭沒尾小段子含有極輕微R18G不是糖也不是刀 吧
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 9





	尤桐｜嗜戀症

**Author's Note:**

> 嗜戀症 疾病設定原作者是雞塊  
> 原帖連結我附在尾端  
> 雖然不知道顯不顯示得出來
> 
> 設定莫名很戳我就寫了  
> 沒頭沒尾小段子  
> 含有極輕微R18G
> 
> 不是糖也不是刀 吧

「嗚……」

彷彿要被撕裂的疼痛不斷刺激著神經，瘋狂的啃咬混著吸吮如暴雨般落在少年白皙的頸側。大腦不斷發出推開對方的要求，但他卻依然只是默默揪緊那人身後的布料，咬緊牙根承受著快要令自己發狂的痛楚。

「桐人……」

「嗚呃、！」

像是被什麼尖銳物體硬是戳破皮膚般——雖然事實的確如此——火燒般的刺痛瞬間自頸脖處襲向混亂的大腦，使桐人忍不住向後退了一步想要逃離，卻又因為被身後的手臂牢牢圈住無法動彈而只能在原地微微顫抖著。

但那份痛楚並沒有持續太久——大概是感受到懷中戀人不自然的顫動了吧，碧眸眨了幾下便恢復平時的清明，原先禁錮在少年背後的手移至他的一頭墨髮上，不知是出自於愧疚還是心疼地——抑或者兩者皆有——由上而下輕輕順著他的髮絲，安撫的意味不言而喻。

「對不起……對不起……我又——」

「這不是你的錯。」

道歉的字句才剛出口就被硬生生打斷，但這卻讓尤吉歐的罪惡感又加深了幾分。

的確，會變成這樣並不是誰的期望更不是誰造下的惡果，只是厄運剛好找上他們的結果而已，不過如此罷了。

是的、這並不是任何人的錯——但自己多次傷害了桐人是不爭的事實。

看著對方頸側的斑斑痕跡，過了幾天仍未褪去的齒痕及紅痕彰顯著肇事者的動作有多麼粗魯，那種疼痛感肯定是無法忍受的吧——然而帶著傷疤的受害者此刻卻在安慰自己。

這真是——

「……好歹也反抗一下吧。」

對方的力氣和體格都和自己相差不遠，為什麼就是不願意反抗，不願意推開自己呢。

「踢我也好、揍我也好，至少讓我醒過來不要再繼續傷害你了啊。」

「……可是醫生說過如果不緩解一下的話會很難受的吧？」

「可要是哪天病情又加重了怎麼辦！」

「……。」

「桐人也知道的吧。」

尤吉歐的聲音混上了些許哽咽。

「從一開始只要靠著、到會不自覺的啃咬，甚至現在還會咬出傷口……」

「……一想到自己某天成為了重症患者，可能會對桐人做出什麼不利的事情，我就覺得好可怕好可怕。」

「……我明明不想讓桐人受傷的啊。」

「……。」

桐人沉默——又或者是說無法反駁——只是落寞地將臉部埋進他的頸窩，但此時尤吉歐的表情卻又難看了幾分。

明明是我的錯、明明就跟桐人一點關係都沒有，為什麼他得承受這些傷，還要站在這邊接受我的情緒？

「夠了，桐人……」

他輕輕推開埋在自己頸窩的戀人，別開臉不願直視那夜色的視線。

「……對不起，我們分開一段時間好不好。」

**Author's Note:**

> 原帖連結：  
> https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=2859628650809240&id=100002864006506


End file.
